


Accomplice

by hughte



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hughte/pseuds/hughte
Summary: Psycho-pass  paro
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 12





	Accomplice

「別開玩笑了！尤吉歐才不可能——」

拉住擋在他身前大聲爭辯的友人，淺髮的少年搖了搖頭。

「希比拉系統的判決是不會出錯的，和人。」  
「可是尤吉歐你——」  
「沒關係的，只不過是去更生設施接受治療而已。」少年露出和以往無異桐安撫笑容，就好像自己只是要出門幫黑髮少年買份甜品一樣的輕描淡寫。「和人你會等我回來的吧？」  
「————！」

「做惡夢了？」  
「⋯⋯夢到某個人毫不反抗的被政府人員從我身邊搶走的事。」坐在副駕駛座的黑髮青年揉了下眼睛，剛睡醒而泛著水光的眼睛轉向身側目不斜視的駕駛車輛的人。  
「你這種想法，會讓犯罪指數惡化的。」  
「就算惡化了跟你站在同一個立場也沒什麼不好。」  
「不行。」青年終於捨得將視線從路況上移開，翠綠色的瞳孔中寫滿指責。「你不適合這條路。」  
看著撇開視線的黑髮監視官，尤吉歐無奈的嘆了口氣。他們已經在這個話題上爭論過無數次，每一次都是不歡而散。

「快到指定地點了。」

被街頭的偵測系統判斷色相混濁而被攔下的時候，尤吉歐其實一點都不意外。  
自從他認清了自己對擋在他身前向執勤人員抗辯的好友的感情之後，越發膨脹的欲望讓他早有自覺自己的心靈指數正在逐漸惡化。

被正式宣告需要進入更生設施治療的當下少年反而鬆了一口氣，只要將他從黑髮青年身邊拉開的話，這份醜陋的慾望就能得到壓制吧？

所以他毫不反抗的離開了少年。  
抱持著自己能夠調整好思緒重回到少年身邊的期許。

但離開少年並未讓他的慾望得到緩解，見不到面的思念化作夢境反覆出現宣揚著存在反而讓色相維持在一個微妙的混濁地帶。

持續數年的矯正治療中反覆有公安局的監視官前來與他交涉，希望能善用他的能力作為執行官協助政府機構來換取有限度的自由。

仍抱持著終有一日要回到少年身邊的尤吉歐沒有任何猶豫的拒絕誘勸，直到這一次他踏進會面用的隔離空間為止。

「呦、尤吉歐。」  
「⋯⋯和人？」  
「因為你一直都沒有回來，所以我自己來見你了。」  
「——你成為監視官了嗎？」看了一眼成長成青年模樣的好友身側那位反覆來找過他無數次的監視官，青年忍不住皺起眉頭。  
「只有成為監視官才能這樣子光明正大的進來找你啊。」  
「這傢伙是你朋友對吧，小伙子。」坐在旁邊一臉壞笑的男人咧開嘴笑。「他的行動模式可真讓人看著都要捏把冷汗，你不出來拉著他的話沒問題嗎。」

卑鄙的傢伙。

這麼回應的尤吉歐不悅的瞇著眼睛，只能妥協在青年的上司——貝爾庫利的誘勸之下答應成為執行官加入由他所統領的部門之下。

結束臨時任務回到尤吉歐所配屬的宿舍中的兩位青年拉扯著跌落在床上，糾纏著的唇舌間彷彿還帶有些許從現場沾染到的血腥味。

漆黑筆挺的西裝從門口沿著他們的腳步落了一地，此刻躺倒在床上的監視官身上只剩下一件胸口大開的單薄襯衫。  
俯首親吻青年鎖骨的尤吉歐任由對方不安份的勾開他的褲頭，撩撥他早就起了反應的部位。

「你明天還要執勤吧？」

言下之意是讓青年克制點不要過度挑逗他的底線，成為執行官後的一次爭執中袒露心意並順利將對方據為己有、不需要再持續壓抑的情感讓青年的色相一口氣的掉入谷底。

過度膨脹且被青年所接受的欲望越發深沉，看看被理智拉住的行為總會在和人刻意的撩撥之下失控。

此刻黑髮青年大方袒露在他面前的肌膚上頭就留有無數的愛慾紅痕以及明顯遭受綑綁後的帶狀瘀青。

「跟你一樣是第二班，沒有問題。」笑著在床上給自己騰了個舒適的姿勢的監視官乾脆利落的扒掉自己身上已經失去遮蔽作用的布料，習以為常的朝著他的執行官伸出自己的雙手。「嗯。」  
卻沒料到對方握住了他的手腕拉到嘴邊細吻上頭的曖昧痕跡，一雙毫不掩飾自身慾望的翠綠色視線筆直的朝他投來。

即便早已看過無數次，沐浴在那目光中的桐谷和人一想到接下來會發生的事情以及悅樂便無法抑制的勾起唇角。

「今天不用你的那些小玩具？」  
「不。」鬆開手中纖細手腕的尤吉歐說。「我想看你做。」

停頓一會才反應過來的黑髮青年先是眨了眨眼睛，從覆在他身上的男人眼中瞧出對方沒有半分玩笑的意思，這才從尤吉歐手中接過已經替他擰開的潤滑毫不吝惜的往自己身上倒。  
冰涼黏稠的水狀潤滑接觸到肌膚的那刻讓青年不明顯的打了顫，接著便若無其事的將落在腹部的潤滑大範圍的抹開。  
深色的眼瞳迎上炙熱的碧綠，回憶著過去男人的手法和人一手輕擰自己的乳首、一手越過挺立著的前端探向了後方正微微收闔的入口。

雖然並不是第一次自己做事前的準備，但在情事上掌控欲極強的尤吉歐鮮少會讓出主導權，因此通常只有在兩人休假錯開而他又預謀犯案或是的時候才有機會自己做準備。

在男人面前這樣玩弄自己還真的是第一次。

彷彿舔舐全身的視線緩慢的在他身上移動，越過胸腹、淌著透明腺液的硬挺停在吞吃著手指的肛口。  
足量的潤滑在青年的擴張動作下發出清晰的水音，與青年隱忍的喘息一起落入尤吉歐的耳中。  
撐在戀人身邊的手搭上白皙的長腿、卻不是如和人所想的要收回主導權。尤吉歐只是按著青年的腿根強迫對方更大的敞開雙腿將自己暴露在他的眼下。

「怎麼了？」察覺到和人投注在自己身上的視線，青年微微一笑。「停在這裡也很難受吧，不繼續嗎？」

濕潤的夜色被垂下的眼皮給遮掩，他看見和人深吸了一口氣往自己體內多塞了一隻手指，一邊斷斷續續的哼唧一邊來回攪弄著自己。

尤吉歐不喜歡他自己觸碰前端，性事之間總是執拗的要他一次次的用後方去感受由他所給予的快樂。長期下來他的身體也食髓知味的渴求著前列腺高潮，已經埋在潛意識中的行為模式讓青年避開了刺激自己陰莖的舉動，只一昧的用指尖去碾磨體內腫脹的那處腺體。

就在距離登頂只差臨門一腳的時候，尤吉歐握住他的手腕強硬的中斷快感。  
「啊⋯⋯為什、嗯⋯⋯」  
不滿的抗議沒能說完，便被唇舌給堵回喉中，即使被吊在高潮邊緣的身體十分難受，青年也只是順從的摟住欺身上來的執行官肩頭弓起腰身將自己送入對方懷中。

「嗯⋯⋯嗯呼、唔⋯⋯」  
十分糾纏的長吻導致的輕微缺氧讓視野不停的打轉、熟悉的體溫與質量不容抗拒的擠入失去手指填塞的柔軟通道之中，逐步侵入的飽脹感讓和人顫抖著繃起身體緊緊絞住體內的尤吉歐。

淺髮的青年吮著監視官的紅舌，在白皙的臀瓣上重重一拍像是譴責對方過度緊繃，而後不帶停頓的勾起和人纏在自己腰上的長腿開始大開大闔的深重搗弄。

「啊、啊啊——哈啊——」  
仰躺在床上的桐谷和人本就被早先的自瀆弄的十分敏感的身體哪禁得住尤吉歐這般激烈的動作，幾乎是瞬間就被推上高潮的青年視線渙散的高聲呻吟。

可隱忍許久的野獸怎麼可能放過吃到嘴邊的肉，親吻著愛人被自己抱著的長腿尤吉歐直盯著和人被情慾染的緋紅的神色一下一下的抵著早已熟記於心的位置碾進深處。

「等、等⋯⋯尤吉歐⋯⋯我才哈啊啊——」  
「不等。」簡單明瞭的拒絕，因為知道對方最終還是會哼哼唧唧的包容他的一切行為。  
讓他貪心的想要更多、想要更過分的索求。  
想要看見對方只會展現在他面前的一切。

令聽者血脈賁張的吟哦不曾停過、伴隨著肉體的撞擊聲與水音將房內鍍上一層淫靡。

半趴在枕頭上的黑髮青年眼神渙散，只剩下裹著對方的那處仍不知饜足的收縮嘗試挽留。  
將自己抵在深處親吻青年背脊的尤吉歐將掌心貼在和人沾滿了潤滑與自己體液的腹部，稍加施力埋在對方腹中的存在便能清晰的感受到壓迫。

和人肯定更加清晰的感受自己是如何被深入的佔有、填滿。此刻就在他身下掙扎著試圖拉開正緩慢揉弄他腹部的手，只是早被抽空力氣的單薄抗議完全沒能達到抑止的效果。

整個人被尤吉歐箍在懷中，被動的承接一波波足以刷白意識的快感。貼在耳邊情色的呼喊他的低沈嗓音激的青年在短瞬的僵直之後又一次的陷入高潮，比起早先稀薄不少的體液沾到那緊貼著他下腹的手。

他聽見耳邊的嗓音輕輕的笑了聲，捏著他的下顎又交換了一個綿密深入的親吻。在他陷入完全的思緒空白的那刻將自己更深的推入青年體內，又一次的在深處留下自己的體液。

徹底的攤平在床上等待尤吉歐打點浴室準備事後清理的監視官在緩過來之後踩著十分虛浮搖晃的腳步完全不顧自己腿間的黏膩和留了一地的白濁，從後方抱住同樣赤裸著身體的執行官在對方無奈的詢問「怎麼了？」的聲音中用腦袋蹭了蹭對方的頸子。

「心情好點了？」沒有理會尤吉歐的提問，緊貼在對方身上汲取讓自己安心的體溫。  
「⋯⋯果然瞞不過和人啊。」  
「我們這都認識多久了。」得意的搖了搖手指的黑髮青年很快把對話拉回正題。「萊歐斯和溫貝爾一直都是那副死樣子，以前也沒見你因為他們兩個的挑釁這麼焦躁過啊。」

「⋯⋯因為牽扯到你。」  
「那不也都是老生常談了。」

見青年一副沒什麼大不了的神色，尤吉歐嘆息著把人給按進浴缸之中。

在他的監視官不滿的抗議聲裡，淺髮的執行官在心中狠狠的在那兩位舊識身上各記上一筆。

他可沒有漏看那兩人停留在青年身上、帶著明顯審視與褻弄意味的視線。


End file.
